User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Episode 47: Get a Clue
Episode 47: Get a Clue Premise: Chris McClean has been murdered and the contestants have to solve the mystery and find the murderer! Fun Fact: Harold has a train set in his garage that runs on solar power. Challenge: Find Chris in the beginning; collect DNA samples from at least one other contestant; solve the mystery behind Chris's murder Winner(s): Lindsay Elimination: None Reward: Seeing a movie with a contestant of their choosing My Favorite Part: The tension of the episode This episode is really great and definitely one of the best ones this season. It's up there with the episode Hook, Line, and Screamer as an episode that perfectly blends tension and comedy into something exciting that keeps us coming back for more. I guess the main reason I love this episode is because I'm a sucker for mysteries :P. But I thought the mystery aspect in this episode was executed perfectly. It had a great amount of tension mixed with some really good comedy. When I first saw this episode, I knew that the dead body was a Chris dummy and it kept me wondering where Chris was the whole time. Boy did he fool the contestants that time! This episode was great at keeping me invested the whole time. It really made me want to know what's going on and who the "murderer" could be. I really liked the tension between Courtney and Lindsay. You gotta really sympathize with Lindsay here, because she's clearly trying to prove that she's not dumb and that she knows what she's doing. She had some really funny moments, like the way she says "murdered" in Harold's British accent, her cheerleading story, and her trying to find where Chris is and claims that he's buried alive. Despite not being the smartest person out there, sure enough, she manages to solve the mystery in the end and actually wins a challenge for herself, putting an end to Courtney's long winning streak! And she even makes a really brilliant move on her part by bringing Duncan to the movies to spite Courtney. I loved her in this episode and she had some really fantastic character development. She does the best with the brain power that she has, regardless of what everyone tells her. And her efforts pay off a lot in the end! I admired her efforts and how she got her revenge against Courtney. It definitely shows that she's not as dumb as she looks. Not only did I love the tension in the episode that kept me invested along with Lindsay's character development, but there were so many great jokes and references to famous mystery aspects. I love how Chris does an impersonation of Sherlock Holmes and pretends to smoke/chew tobacco, Courtney's funny reference to Clue ("Professor Plum in the Conservatory with the Bacon Sandwich"), and other clever references here and there. I really wish The Princess Pride had more of those. Then, it would've been more funny. The slapstick was also really funny here. I really liked the series of clips that featured the contestants humorously collecting DNA samples from one another; it almost reminded me of the slapstick in Are We There Yeti. And it was pretty humorous watching Beth and Harold freak out over Chris's "death" and then crashing into each other. I also chuckled when Duncan climbed on top of the train to check if the Chef or the producers were there, only to find out that yes, the train is real, in a hilariously painful manner. Even though Courtney's constant complaining could get a bit annoying, there were a few moments that it was actually pretty funny. Her constant demanding for a prize and Chris's reaction to it was funny and some of her sarcastic remarks kept me chuckling. There are also many little moments that kept me invested and laughing all the way through the episode, like Chris giving humorous hints in the beginning when introducing their next challenge, Harold doing CPR as a licensed paramedic (fun fact), Harold making dramatic sounds with his pocket synth, and Lindsay's "artistic" drawing of Courtney. This is a really great episode and definitely one worth rewatching if you get the chance. One more thing: in the episode, Courtney snacks on cheese puffs, and in Dial M For Merger, she says that she's lactose intolerant. Slight continuity error there. Category:Blog posts